FOREVER
by petus13
Summary: Andy doesn't suspect it, but she's up for a real surprise. This vacations are going to change her view on life.FOREVER.


My first day in Paris. Woah! I never thought it would be like this. It is way more beautiful than I'd imagined. I came to this gorgeous place with my four best friends; Melinda, Ingrid, Timmy, and Josh, but they had to go back some days earlier because of a thing in school for extra credit. Since I am the typical nerd, I had al those things covered, so I got to Christmas and probably New Year's here. This is actually my first time I send Christmas away from home, which is kinda depressing because I'm spending Christmas alone. I'm not receiving this magical holyday stuck in this hotel room like a dumbass; I'm going to the Eiffel Tower. I heard somewhere that on Christmas day they light it up and they do fireworks too. Something like "believe" from Disney.

I really hope it snows today. If it was snowing yesterday there's still a good chance that it snows today too. I mean, wouldn't it be beautiful to capture the Eiffel Tower, while it's filling it structure with snow, on a picture? Plus, the fireworks don't get canceled if it snows, in Cali they get all paranoid when it rains.

I'm just gonna make a quick phone call home to wish them a merry Christmas.

***10 rings***

Hmmm… Well, it's almost eleven here so it must be like three over there. Ugh my parents are still work I'll call them tomorrow at 8. Dang it! I'll better go now so I can get a good view.

This place is so beautiful! It is just so… HOLLYSHIT! I guess a whole bunch of people heard the same thing I did.

"There must be at least 5 thousand people here!." I said particularly to the air.

"Actually, there's 3,200 , well, 3,201 counting you." A guy said by m side.

He made me jump. Well he scared the crap out of me. Ok I didn't expect anyone here to see me much less to talk to me.

I stayed staring at the guy like the idiot I am, when I finally managed to make my vocal chords function, "What?"

"You said 'There must be over 5k here', but the truth is there's only about 3k." he smiled.

That smile. That smile can melt the polar ice caps because it can melt me for sure.

"Yeah? How do you know?" I questioned.

"You're not from around here are you?" He shot back.

"Woah. Is it _that_ bad?" I feel like my forehead has "**TOURIST**" written all over it.

"Hahaha…Not really… It's just that every year, when they're going to do the firework show, they put a board there," he pointed "and it tells you how many people are present. People around here know that, so that's one thing that made me think about it, and you don't have an accent…so that kinda gives it away."

"Oh! I hadn't seen that. Sorry I'm dorky." I mumbled.

"Hi Dorky, I'm Danny!"

"Oh no. That's not my name. I meant I'm dumb." YES! I'm really dumb!

"OH! I'm sorry!" he started blushing, "So let me guess…you're from the states" he guessed.

"Yes! You're a good guesser." I complimented.

"It's one of my many hidden talents" he smiled.

Melting feeling again, "So where are you from?"

"Well, from Bolton, but I moved to London with my mates. What brought you to Paris?" he asked.

"I came with some friends on vacations." I answered.

"Oh, are they meeting you here? 'Cause they might get lost with all there people"

"Actually they had to go back earlier."

"Shame."

"Yeah school stuff."

"I'm sorry for being so nosy, but if they had to go back for school stuff why didn't you go back with them? Did you quit school?" He looked shocked.

"NO! I resolved everything before I came. I told the to do the same, but they didn't listen, so the school made their parents take them 10 days earlier. " I explained.

"You're a smart girl. I like that." He smiled.

Before I had a chance to nicely, really nicely, reply, a tall blond guy came running and started scolding him.

"Danny! What the hell dude!? We've been calling you and you don't answer! We we're getting quite concerned. Olivia wants to see you right now! She's fuckin' pissed o..OH! sorry." He said when he finally noticed me.

Olivia? I knew this was too good to be true.

"It's ok." I can feel myself blushing.

"Tom this is…oh sorry I never got your name…" Now he was blushing too.

"Andy"

"Andy! Tom this is Andy."

"Hi Andy… sorry for butting into your conversation like that." Tom apologized.

"Hi Tom… And don't worry about it." I said.

"Andy. I think I have to go…"

"Yes you do." Tom interrupted (again).

"but can I have your number? I know your cell phone doesn't work here…so your hotel number?" he asked.

"Actually my cell phone does work here. Something else I took care of. And yeah I'll give you both ok?" I offered.

"Ok" he said as he handed me his cell phone.

He had a picture of him with a girl as his background. The girl was pretty, she had black hair and was kinda pale. I couldn't help but wonder if that was Olivia.

I dialed my number and called to have his number in my cell phone. And then I returned his phone.

"Well Andy, I have to go now, but I'll be around here so hopefully I'll see you again tonight, and if not I'll call you for sure." He assured.

"Yeah hopefully. I'll be waiting." I replied.

"Bye Andy."Tom said.

"Bye Tom! Have a good time."

"See you Andy" Danny said.

"See you."

"Oh and Andy, I'm glad you didn't go back with your friends, because then I wouldn't have me you." He said.

This guy was sweet! "Me too Danny. Me too."

And with that we went our separate ways. I really liked this guy. I'm looking forward to hanging out. Woah! It's only 11:15 the night's still young.

**LONG! Trust me I know I wrote it xD. Wow! I hadn't written in such a long time! I missed it! It's because of school :/ I have an idea! Since I'm in vacations I'm gonna try to write more :) Please review. I really want to know what you think of it and if you want me to go on. Oh! & I didn't remember that I had an incomplete story here! I'm gonna develop ideas and finish it! :) Thanks to everyone that takes the time to read my work. It really means a lot to me :)**


End file.
